Trauma
by hasnawatymayda
Summary: Trauma, satu kata yang mempunyai banyak kisah yang terpendam dalam hati dan masuk ke otak agar melakukan hal-hal yang membuatku malu karena sikap aneh yang timbul setiap melihat pasangan yang lagi beromansa ria. hunsoo/sesoo/kaisoo(GS)
1. Chapter 1

Entah titik terberat apa yang harus aku lalukan saat ini agar bisa menembus dinding pertahanan tentang rasa takut, gelisah.

Trauma, satu kata yang mempunyai banyak kisah yang terpendam dalam hati dan masuk ke otak agar melakukan hal-hal yang membuatku malu karena sikap aneh yang timbul setiap melihat pasangan yang lagi beromansa ria.

Tuhan...

Bantu aku menghilangkan penyakit yang seharusnya tak ku alami di era modern ini. Era dimana orang-orang tak tau malunya melakukan hal yang harusnya privasi tapi di lakukan secara terbuka di tempat yang tak lazim menurut-ku.

.

.

.

 **Trauma**

cast : Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun

warning : typo bertebaran, cerita ngawur, hasil karangan sendiri

.

.

.

"Ahh... akhirnya selesai juga, tugas yang membuat pinggangku sakit!" - eluh kyungsoo.

Yah, mahasiswi cantik yang sekarang menempuh pendidikan di _Seoul National University_ jurusan bisnis tersebut tengah mengeluh karena pinggangnya yang kesakitan, akibat terlalu lama duduk mengerjakan tugas proposal yang digadang-gadang menjadi tugas terakhir sebelum dia melakukan magang untuk melengkapi mata kuliahnya. Walau akan melakukan kegiatan tersebut, Kyungsoo sangat tak sabar menunggu hari itu tiba karena dia akan melakukan magangnya di perusahaan yang diinginkannya sejak lama, sejak ia memutuskan memilih masuk dalam jurusan bisnis.

 _"Kyungsoo...",-_ seseorang memanggil namanya. Yah, seseorang yang tak lain dan bukan adalah orang yang membuat hari-harinya berwarna setahun ini karena sifat romantis, manjanya, seseorang yang membuat dia merasakan cinta pertama kalinya. Dia kekasihnya, Kim Jongin mahasiswa jurusan seni yang menjadi incaran wanita-wanita kampus karena wajahnya yang rupawan, bentuk tubuh proposional bak _Dewa Apollo_ yang membuat Kyungsoo di musuhi hampir semua wanita di fakultas Bisnis maupun Seni karena hebatnya, cuma Kyungsoo yang bisa menaklukkan seorang _Kim Jongin,_ lelaki yang sangat susah di dekati wanita. Dan banyak yang heran mengapa harus Kyungsoo, wanita mungil tidak ada kesan seksi menurut mereka malah yang mendapatkannya.

" Kau sudah selesai sayang?" –tanya Jongin sambil mengelus rambut kekasihnya.

" Sudah sayangku. Ayo kita makan siang lalu temani aku belanja plisss...," mohon Kyungsoo sambil menunujukkan keimutannya di depan Jongin.

" Maaf sayang, nanti aku ada kelas mengajar dan ada latihan bersama teman-teman kelompokku" – jawab Jongin dengan wajahnya yang menunjukkan rasa menyesal karena tak bisa menemani kekasihnya.

" Tak apa-apa sayang, nanti aku akan pergi bersama kak Xiumin dan kak Chen saja. Sekalian mengganggu acara kencan mereka berdua hehehehe.." – Kyungsoo menjawab dengan cengirannya yang membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum.

Setelah merapikan beberapa buku dan memasukkan bahan-bahan proposalnya, Kyungsoo dan Jongin langsung meninggalkan perpustakaan. Mereka tak mampir kemana-mana karena Jongin hanya bisa mengantar Kyungsoo sampai ke apartemennya. Dan sampailah Kyungsoo di apartemennya dan bergegas ke dapur karena selama perjalanan pulang perutnya sudah meraung minta di isi.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati Kyungsoo. Dia baru tersadar dari tidur lelapnya setelah menikmati makan siang yang sangat terlambat dan terlupanya mengganggu kencan sahabatnya Xiumin dan Chen. Setelah di ingat-ingat dan mengecek tanggal ternyata benar dia dan Jongin melupakannya. Melupakan tanggal jadiannya, yah mereka berdua memang pelupa.

"Bagaimana jadinya dua orang pelupa bisa menjalin kasih" -pikir Kyungsoo sambil tertawa dalam hati.

Setelah mengingat lalu dia menelpon Jongin, bukan suara Jongin yang didengar tapi yang tersambung malah _voice mail,_ lalu muncullah inisiatif Kyungsoo. Dia bergegas mandi karena merasa bau, berganti dengan dress yang indah, hadiah dari sahabatnya Lay waktu ulang tahun lalu. Setelah berganti pakaian, ia memoles wajahnya yang ayu dengan riasan natural, membuat rambutnya di blow dan memakai parfum yang wanginya disukai oleh kekasihnya.

" Sempurna... tinggal beli ayam kesukaan dia dan makan ke apartemennya. Karena yang menjadi kejutan untuk satu tahun jadian adalah aku maka bawa ayam saja cukup"- molog Kyungsoo sambil memakai high heelsnya.

Dia tak memakai mobilnya, tapi menaiki taxi agar nanti kalau pulang bisa diantar lagi oleh Jongin supaya bisa berlama-lama dengan Jongin fikirnya. Karena sudah 2 bulan ini Jongin sibuk membuka kelas tari dengan sahabatnya Taemin. Pria yang sudah lama menjadi sahabat kekasihnya, maka dari itu Kyungsoo ingin menemui Jongin walau sebenarnya dia tidak tau apa Jongin sudah pulang atau belum. Yang terpenting Kyungsoo akan menunggu kekasihnya di dalam apartemennya sampai dia pulang dan merayakan satu tahun mereka menjalin hubungan.

Sampailah Kyungsoo di depan apartemen Jongin setelah membeli 2 porsi ayam, dia menekan sandi kunci apartemen tersebut karena memang kyungsoo hafal dan seketika kaget saat membuka pintu. Karena Kyungsoo melihat dua sepasang sepatu yang berarti Jongin sudah berada di rumah. Segeralah Kyungsoo masuk, sebenarnya Kyungsoo merasa tak enak tiba-tiba masuk seperti ini karena biasanya dia tak pernah datang tanpa di ketahui oleh Jongin. Tapi dia meyakinkan hatinya demi hari jadinya maka tak masalah pikirnya. Tapi sebelum masuk lebih dalam Kyungsoo mendengar suara dua lelaki yang saling bersahutan satu sama lain. Perasaan apa yang mendorong Kyungsoo yang akhirnya membuat jalannya ia pelankan agar dia bisa mendengar suara yang menurut Kyungsoo tak normal. Karena, suara tersebut saling mendesah ria dan menyebut nama kekasih dan sahabat kekasihnya saling bergantian.

" _Ahhhh, Taemin"_

" _Sssshttttt pelan-pelan Jongin, ahhhhhhhh_.." – yang tertedengar oleh Kyungsoo.

Dan jantung Kyungsoo semakin berdebar karena sumber suara terasa jelas dan desahan tersebut berada di ruang tari yang khusus di buat oleh Jongin di apartemennya. Dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo membuka kenop pintu tersebut dan betapa kagetnya dia karena melihat dua pria yang saling menyatu tanpa busana.

" Mmmpphhh... ahhhh"

" _Jonginnnnnn..."_

Dugh...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Maaf ini ff abal-abal dan pertama kalinya aku bikin ff. Hahah semoga ada yang baca, kalo ada yang baca mohon kritikannya dan saran yah. Sumpah ff ini karangan yang tak masuk akal karena kegabutan setelah ngerjain skripsi. Oke sekian, luvvv.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trauma**

cast : Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun

warning : typo bertebaran, cerita ngawur, hasil karangan sendiri

.

.

.

Tampak sebuah kebun yang ramai dihiasi rangkaian bunga, serta dekorasi yang banyak mengandung unsur kayu. Begitu masuk membuat para tamu yang datang merasa nyaman dengan pesta kebun tersebut. Yah pesta kebun yang di adakan oleh pengusaha terkemuka di _Korea Selatan._ Perusahaan konstruksi yang sangat berpengaruh di negeri ginseng tersebut. _" Oh Corp"_ , itulah nama perusahaan yang sedang melakukan pesta kebun dan sekaligus pengumuman pertunangan putra tunggal mereka yaitu " _Oh Sehun"_ dan _"Xi Luhan",_ wanita cantik berkebangsaan _"Cina"_. Keduanya tampak di kagumi oleh para tamu yang hadir dalam acara tersebut, karena yang satunya cantik dan yang pria walau mempunyai ekspresi yang datar sedatar triplek tetapi wajahnya bak pangeran dari negeri dongeng mempunyai kulit pucat sepucat salju, rahang tegas, hidung bangir, bibir tipis indah menawan, tubuh atletis dan kaki jenjang yang dapat membuat dewa Ares menangis karena ketampanan yang membuat semua orang melongo dibuatnya. Tak heran dua sejoli tersebut selalu jadi bahan pembicaraan utama dalam pesta tersebut.

Setelah mengaitkan cincin di jari manis masing-masing, para tamu silih berganti mengucapkan selamat kepada dua manusia berbeda gender tersebut atas pertunangan mereka berdua. Tak terkecuali pria tinggi yang tampannya tak kalah rupawan dari pemilik pesta tersebut mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka.

"Selamat atas pertunangan kalian nona _Luhan_ ".

"Terimakasih tuan _Park_ atas ucapannya dan kedatangannya", - timpa Luhan.

"Hey bro, selamat yah. Tak kusangka kau bertunangan lebih dahulu membuat hatiku remuk karna harusnya yang tua yang melakukan pertunangan ini lebih dulu malah aku kalah dari bocah ingusan sepertimu",- ucap _Park Chanyeol_ sambil masang wajah memelas dan terakhir menunjukkan senyum bodohnya terhadap sahabatnya tersebut.

Park Chanyeol merupakan sahabat dari Oh Sehun, sebenarnya usia mereka terpaut dua tahun. Sehun merupakan junior Park Chanyeol di _high school,_ mereka berkawan karena mempunyai hobi yang sama yaitu menggoda siswi waktu bersekolah dulu. Itulah yang menyebabkan mereka menjadi sahabat, hobi yang tak berguna berujung membuat mereka dekat dan menjadi kawan bisnis sampai sekarang. Yah Park Chanyeol merupakan arsitek muda dan mempunyai perusahaan sendiri sehingga perusahaan Chanyeol sering menjadi mitra bisnis perusahaan dari keluarga Oh.

"Tak usah berlebihan, aku tau kau tak laku bung! _and see_ sampai sekarang tetap melajang." – bisik Sehun sambil mengejek sahabatnya.

" _Shit.._ mayat hidup", - geram Chanyeol.

Setelah acara tersebut, sehun tak kembali ke mansionnya. Melainkan dia lebih memilih ke apartemennya sendiri. Dia meninggalkan Luhan yang menjadi tunagannya mulai saat ini begitu saja. Sesampai di lobi dan memasuki lift, dia tanpa sengaja bertemu seorang gadis yang lagi tersenyum sambil membawa dua kantung plastik ayam. Sehun sebenarnya ingin tertawa geli karena melihat gadis tersebut, bagaimana tak ingin tertawa gadis tersebut seperti tak menghiraukan sekitar dia asik berdumel ria sekali-kali bernyayi kecil dan tersenyum sendiri. Tapi sejak kapan Oh Sehun memperhatikan orang lain, toh gadis ini bukan seleranya. Selera si Oh pemain Sehun adalah wanita seksi yang mebuat dia on fire sepanjang malam.

Setelah pintu lift terbuka Sehun buru-buru keluar dari lift, karena dia tak ingin memperhatikan gadis tersebut. Bisa-bisa dia jadi gila karena gadis itu, wow Oh Sehun kau bilang dia bukan typemu.

Sebenarnya Sehun bisa saja mengajak Luhan, tunangannya ke apartemennya. Toh, mereka sudah biasa berduaan sepanjang malam melakukan hubungan yang intim seperti biasanya. Tapi si tuan Oh lagi tak ingin di ganggu malam ini dengan siapapun. Tak tau mengapa, sebenarnya dia tak mau mempunyai hubungan terikat dengan siapapun. Tapi karena perjodohan saja, tuan muda tersebut mengikuti alur yang diinginkan orang tua mereka. Walau mereka dijodohkan pun si muka datar telah menikmati tubuh wanita yang dijodohkan. Menurut si Sehun, sayang ada wanita tapi tidak dinikmati dan wanita tersebut tak menolak itu pointnya. Kebutuhan biologis lebih penting kan, menurut Sehun.

.

.

.

2 tahun kemudian...

" _Tok..tok..."_ \- pintu di ketuk dari luar.

"Ya Masuk" – seseorang yang berada di dalam ruangan menyuruh masuk sesorang yang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya.

" _Presdir_ , beberapa kandidat yang lolos hari kemarin sudah datang. Apakah anda ingin langsung ingin mewawancarainya sekarang".

"Yah, aku akan mewawancarai mereka sekarang pak _Lee_. Suruh mereka masuk sekarang dan ada berapa kandidat yang lolos?" – tanya presdir tersebut.

"Ada 6 kandidat yang akan presdir wawancarai." – Jawab Pak Lee selaku _Personal Assistent._

"Baik Pak Lee, suruh mereka satu persatu," - timpa presdir tersebut.

"Ini _curriculum vitae_ para kandidat presdir dan saya permisi dahulu." – Setelah membungkuk hormat dan memberikan data para kandidat asisten pribadi presdir tersebut keluar dan menyuruh para kandidat masuk satu persatu.

Sudah tiga jam presdir tersebut mewawancarai para kandidat yang akan menjadi sekretarisnya. Sebenarnya tak ada niatan presdir itu untuk merekrut kembali seorang sekretaris. Tapi sekretaris lamanya akan mengundurkan diri setelah presdir-nya merekrut sekretaris baru karena ingin fokus dengan kehidupan rumah tangganya, akhirnya dengan terpaksa hari ini presdir tersebut harus menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi sekretaris barunya.

" _Do Kyungsoo, silahkan masuk_."

"Baik.." – jawab gadis yang bernama Do Kyungsoo tersebut. Setelah menunggu beberapa jam akhirnya namanya disebut. Setelah berada di depan pintu ruang yang akan menjadi tempat di wawancarai akhirnya Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu tersebut. Dan setelah mendengar jawaban "masuk" dari dalam ruangan tersebut, gadis bermaga Do itu langsung masuk dan di persilahkan duduk oleh presdir perusahaan tempat ia mengadu nasib.

Yah, dalam ruangan gadis bermata belo itu memperhatikan presdirnya. Tak sopan memang tapi dia mengira-ngira umurnya sudah masuk kepala lima. Walau terlihat sudah berkepala lima, tapi menurut Kyungsoo sang presdir tersebut masih terlihat gagah dan tampan.

Setelah asik memperhatikan, dia langsung di wawancarai. Walau awalnya gugup, Kyungsoo masih sanggup menjawab pertanyaan dari calon pemimipinnya kelak. Setelah beberapa puluh menit ia diwawancarai, sang presdir akhirnya diam sejenak dan tak lama dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Terimakasih nona Do, karena telah menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari saya. Di timur anda ada pintu keluar. Silahkan keluar!"- kata presdir tersebut.

Kyungsoo sebernarnya sempat kecewa karena perkataan orang yang menjabat tangannya. Bukan karena ia tak diterima, tapi tega-teganya dia menyurh keluar dengan angkuhnya. Sebelum Kyungsoo menjawab, presdir tersebut tersebut kembali berucap.

"Dan nona bertemulah dengan pak Lee, agar mengantar nona Do ke HRD untuk melakukan perjanjian kontrak kerja dan memasukan data pribadi anda. Karena nona Do, saya terima jadi sekretaris di perusahaan ini."

Senyum indah mengembang di bibir indahnya, Kyungsoo mengucapkan terimakasih berkali-kali sambil membungkuk hormat beberapa kali.

.

.

Sudah 2 bulan Kyungsoo bekerja, hari yang telah dinanti telah tiba. Yah pergantian kekuasaan, presdir Oh In Sung lebih memilih mengundurkan diri dari jabatan prestisius karena beliau menginginkan anak tunggalnya untuk menggantikannya. Anak tunggalnya sebenarnya sudah menjabat di anak perusahaan _Oh Corp_. Dan sekarang pengalihan tahta telah di mulai.

Kyungsoo juga tak mempermasalahkan dengan pergantian pemimpin, toh dia juga baru bekerja dua bulan. Selama dua bulan juga, presdirnya tidak terlalu rumit dalam mempekerjakan karyawannya. Mungkin anaknya akan setype dengan bapaknya, yang memimpin perusahaan dengan bijak. Belum tau saja kau Kyungsoo, kalau anaknya beda sekali dengan bapaknya. Ini adalah awalan dari semuanya.

Pagi hari sebelum presdir baru datang, pak Lee asisten pribadi memberikan beberapa wejangan terhadap Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo mendengarkan dengan baik. Selesai itu semua jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 lebih 10 menit, tak lama kemudian datanglah presdir mereka yang baru dan di dampingi oleh pak Lee secara langsung. Pak Lee sendiri lalu memperkenalkan Kyungsoo kepada presdir baru. Tanpa melihat sedikitpun presdir baru tersebut melenggang masuk ke ruangannya. Kyungsoo hanya berdengis sebal, dan pak Lee hanya tersenyum memaklumi.

Setelah pak Lee keluar dari ruangan presdir, pak Lee menghampiri Kyungsso yang sedang mengerjakan beberapa jadwal yang akan dilakukan presdirnya seminggu ini.

"Sekretaris Do, presdir memanggilmu." – pak Lee berbicara.

"Baik, pak Lee saya akan segera masuk." – jawab Kyungsoo sambil membawa beberapa jadwal yang baru ia selesaikan. Walau tanpa di interupsi, Kyungsoo tau bahwa presdirnya menyuruh ia masuk untuk mengetahui jadwal apa saja yang akan dilakukannya.

Setelah mengetuk pintu, Kyungsoo lalu masuk serta memberi salam dan membungkuk hormat. Sebenarnya yang di temui lagi membelakangi dirinya. Karena mendengar salam dari sekretarisnya, si presdir tersebut berbalik dan menatap sekretarisnya. Dia jadi teringat dua tahun yang lalu, "bukannya dia gadis aneh yang suka tersenyum sendiri"- ingat Sehun sambil bermolog dalam hati. Yah presdir tersebut ialah Oh Sehun, yang menggantikan Oh InSung presdir lama yang tak lain adalah ayahnya.

Setelah bermolog ria, Sehun kembali mendatarkan wajahnya seperti biasa. Dan dia tak mau mengurusi gadis di depannya. Toh cuman sekretaris yang mengatur segala jadwalnya. Setelah mengetahi beberapa jadwal dan memberikan tugas terhadap Kyungsoo, Sehun lalu menyuruh sekretarisnya keluar.

Pukul 6 sore, setelah selesai dengan tugasnya Kyungsoo lalu membersihkan mejanya yang agak berantakan karena beberapa kertas. Tiba-tiba pintu ruang presdir terbuka, menampilkan sosok presdir dingin. Dengan sigap Kyungsoo membungkukkan bdannya untuk memberi hormat. Bukannya langsung keluar, Sehun menghampiri Kyungsoo dan berkata kepada sekretarisnya.

"Sekretaris Do, tiap pagi saya ingin ada kopi panas di meja saya." – pinta Sehun.

"Baik presdir." – jawab Kyungsoo dengan tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

Setelahnya Sehun meninggalkan kantornya sedangkan Kyungsoo juga melakukan hal yang sama setelah merapikan segalanya.

Sudah 2 minggu berlalu, tiap pagi Kyungsoo selalu membuatkan kopi dan merapikan meja kerja presdirnya. Katanya sih sekalian saja. Berbeda dengan hari sebelumnya, Kyungsoo agak pagi pergi ke kantornya. Sesampai di kantor Kyungsoo menaruh tasnya dan bergegas ke pantry untuk membuatkan kopi untuk presdirnya. Setelah selesai ia lalu berbegas karena tadi terlalu asik mengobrol takut kalau-kalau presdir dinginnya datang dan sebenarnya ia tak ingin bertemu presdirnya kalau menaruh kopi pada pagi hari . Karena berakibat hilangnya mood Kyungsoo melihat wajah presdirnya yang sedingin es. Alasan yang tak masuk akal. Sesampai di ruangan, Kyungsoo agak kaget karena melihat pintu ruangan presdirnya agak terbuka. Pikirnya mungkin sang presdir sudah datang. Tapi biasanya kalau presdir datang pak Lee juga sudah ada, kenapa pak Lee

Sambil mengetuk sebentar, Kyungsoo bergegas masuk dan pemandangan pertama kali yang dilihat Kyungsoo membuat ia menggigil, serta pusing.

"Astaga, kenapa ini terjadi lagi Tuhan,"- Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berdumel dan liquid bening jatuh dari matanya.

Karena terlalu menggigil dan pusing menjadi-jadi, akibatnya ia menjatuhkan cangkir berisi kopi tersebut.

" _Ahh... Sehun... ahhhh...shhtttt"_

"Pyar..."

"Presdir.."

" _KENAPA TAK MENGETUK PINTU!"_

"Dugh..."

" _Astaga dia pingsan Sehun..."_

.

.

.

Tbc

Haloooooooo..., ahhh enggak nyangka ff abal-abal ini ada yang follow, faforitin sama ada yang review. Terimakasih banyaaaakkkkk, sumpah aku terharu :"). Jujur kirain ff ini enggak ada yg review, enggak pernah buka juga karena agak geli sebenarnya sama tulisanku ini. Tadi abis maghrib iseng-iseng buka dan bommmm ternyata banyak yang review. Makasih banget... dan akhirnya langsung melanjutkan ngetik-ngetik cantik dehh. Sumpah ternyata review membuat aku semangat nulis. Terimakasih saran-sarannya yahhhhh, muahh muahhh.

 _ **Xingmisoo :**_ _iya, aku juga kaget ternyata aku masukin plot twist. Supaya cetar aja kalo baca. Makasih yahh mau reviews. Terharuuuuu ;"))_

 _ **Alyaooh22 :**_ _ini udah di lanjut kok, tapi si babang seksi tak muncul di chap ini, hehehe. Makasih yahhhhh mau baca ff ini._

 _ **Evehun :**_ _ini udah di lanjut kok, makasih yahmau bacaaa.._

 _Guest 2 tanpa nama :cilok iya ini aku lanjut berkat review kalian, ini udah next makasihhhhh_

 _ **Ripusi1288 :**_ _iya aku juga suka hunsoo, hehehe. Dan ff hunsoo byk udah mulai musnah hikss kan sedih. Ahhhh makasih sarannya yahh, ini emang masih awal2 bahasanya agak ngawur gmn gitu makasih bgt tapinya yahh udah mau kasih saran hiksss terharuuuu_

 _ **Nikyunmin :**_ _hummm, jongin bisex hehehehe. Ahhh, iya aku juga aneh sebenarnya mending pake oppa sama unnie aja kok selanjutnya. Makasih sarannyaaa dan udah bacaa senangnyaa ada yang ngasih saran._

 _ **Just Young Min:**_ _yeeee, iyaaa. Aku pengen melestarikan ff hunsoo. Sedih karena jarang2 ada ff hunsoo. Ini udah lanjut kok, makasih yahh mau baca..._

 _Guest :rly, iya jongin bisex tapi belum aku jelasin nunggu chap2 selanjutnya makasihh udah bacaa_

 _ **Orizuka :**_ _wahhhh makasihhh... ini lanjut kok karena review kalian_

Makasih udah ngereview yahh semuanyaaa

Btw, plisss vote EXO di mama yah bagi yang EXO-L

Luvvvvv.


	3. Chapter 3

**Trauma**

cast : Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun

other cast : Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol.

Xiumin, Kim Jongdae

warning : typo bertebaran, cerita ngawur, hasil karangan sendiri

.

.

.

 _2 tahun yang lalu..._

"Kyungsoo...Kyungsoo...bangun..." – suara seorang lelaki menggema memanggil nama seorang gadis yang tengah tak sadarkan diri.

"Jongin bagaimana ini? Bentar bentar, kau menyimpan minyak aroma dimana Jongin?"- tanya seorang lelaki satunya yang berada di ruangan sama dengan lelaki yang sedang membangunkan gadis tersebut.

"Ada di tempat penyimpanan obat sebelah lemari kamarku hyung, tolong sekalian ambilkan air putih" – jawab Jongin. Yah itu adalah Jongin dan Temin yang sedang ketakutan karena gadisnya atau lebih tepatnya kekasih Jongin tengah tak sadarkan diri.

Setelah Taemin datang membawa kedua barang tersebut, Jongin langsung memberikan minyak aroma itu ke hidung Kyungsoo. Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo tersadar dari pingsannya. Akhirnya dua lelaki tersebut menghela nafas lega karena Kyungsoo sadar.

Saat kesadarannya kembali Kyungsoo mengingat kejadian yang dilihatnya sebelum dia pingsan. Air mata tiba-tiba meluncur dengan bebasnya di mata indahnya sambil menatap sendu terhadap kedua lelaki yang tak pernah Kyungsoo bayangkan dalam hidupnya akan menyakiti relung hatinya. Dia tau, di dunia ini ada kejadian seseorang yang melalukan hal yang tak masuk akal. Tapi ini dia melihatnya sendiri, orang yang sangat dicintai melakukan hal yang tak pantas untuk dilakukan. Kyungsoo sakit, dia tak tau ini bisa di bilang penghianatan atau apa?. Ini tak masuk akal dipikiran Kyugsoo. Dia gadis yang polos, yang dia tau dan dia lihat selama ini kekasihnya begitu romantis, kekasihnya normal tapi apa yang dilihat Kyungsoo beberapa saat membuat dirinya tak bisa berfikir apa-apa lagi.

" _Jongin...hiks...kenapa?_ " – tangis Kyungsoo sambil menatap kekasih dan sahabatnya. Entah itu sahabat atau apa Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menatap dua lelaki yang menatap Kyungsoo sendu.

"Kyungsoo, maaf ini yang tidak seperti kau lihat. Tolong dengar penjelasanku." –Jongin membela diri.

"JONGIN APA YANG KAU BILANG?" – dengan nada yang agak meninggi, Taemin tak terima apa yang dijelaskan Jongin kepada Kyungsoo.

" _Cukup Jongin, sudah... cukup. Kau dan Taemin oppa urus saja hubungan bejat kalian berdua! Aku benci padamu Jongin...benci."_ – marah Kyungsoo yang sedang menangis sambil meninggalkan Jongin dan Taemin disana.

Jongin berdiri lalu ingin mengejar Kyungsoo yang barusan keluar dari apartemennya sedangkan Taemin hanya menaruh benci dalam hatinya. Sebelum Jongin mengejar Kyungsoo, Taemin menghadang Jongin dengan mencekal tangan Jongin agar tak mengejar Kyungsoo. Tetapi Jongin tetap tak menghiraukan Taemin dan hampir menjotos wajah Taemin karena berani menghadang Jongin. Padahal sebelumya, Jongin tak pernah kasar kepada sahabatnya itu atau bisa di bilang _kekasih lelakinya_.

Kyungsoo, berlalu dengan sesegukan. Walau dia merasa pusing dan panas dingin ia tetap berlari tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang sekitar di lobi yang melihatnya heran. Saat Kyungsoo berlari, dia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Di tengah sesegukan dan rasa pusingnya, Kyungsoo meminta maaf berulang kali dan kembali berlali meninggalkan lelaki yang ditabraknya dan terpaku karena melihat gadis yang menabrak dirinya terlihat yang begitu tak karuan, hidung merah, mata merah dan berair. "Gadis yang menyedihkan." – gumam lelaki tersebut dan berlalu meninggalkan lobi tersebut.

" _Unnie..._ tok...tok...tolong cepat buka pintunya." – Kyungsoo mengedor pintu Xiumin dengan tak sabaran.

Setelah pintu terbuka, Kyungsoo lalu menghambur kepelukan Xiumin sesaat dia membuka pintu membuat si empunya badan terkejut dan mengelus rambut adik sepupunya. Dia tak bertanya apapun ke Kyungsoo, karena Xiumin tau adek sepupunya tak akan bercerita bila ditanya. Ia akan menunggu sampai Kyungsoo sendiri yang bercerita kepadanya. Kyungsoo masih menangis sedangkan Xiumin memutuskan untuk menuntun Kyungsoo untuk memasuki kamarnya. Ia tak tega melihat Kyungsoo kacau seperti itu. Sesampai dikamar Kyungsoo masih menangis, dan Xiumin masih menatap iba sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo.

"Sayang...aku ada disini. Jadi kamu jangan menangis terus yah. Aku ambilkan makanan dulu. Aku barusan masak makanan yang kau suka. Badanmu juga dingin sekali."- Xiumin mencoba untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo yang begitu tertekan.

"Tidak _unnie_ , aku tak laper. Aku capek _unnie,_ aku ingin istirahat" – jawab Kyungsoo sambil menatap Xiumin dengan sedihnya. Karena Xiumin tidak bisa memaksa kalau sepupunya ini telah berkata seperti itu. Akhirnya dia meninggalkan sepupunya dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Jongin tetap menelpon Kyungsoo, tapi tak pernah diangkat. Tak berapa lama tak tersambung karena operator menyebutkan bahwa nomor yang di hubungi tidak aktif. Dia memukul setir mobilnya dan sambil menahan rasa khawatir terhadap gadisnya tersebut. "Kyungsoo...maaf...maaf" – Jongin bergumam dan entah mengapa dia merasa sangat sakit menghujam dadanya ketika mengingat raut wajah Kyungsoo saat menatapnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Jongin sampai di apartemen Kyungsoo. Dan waktu membuka pintu apartemen Kyungsoo dia mendapatai apartemen itu kosong tak berpenghuni. Yah, Jongin juga mengetahui _password_ kunci apartemen Kyungsoo. Karena tak menemukan Kyungsoo di semua sudut apartemen Kyungsoo akhirnya Jongin berteriak tak karuan karena frustasi dengan hubungan yang begitu rumit.

Jujur Jongin begitu menyayangi Kyungsoo, sebenarnya Jongin sudah mempunyai hubungan bersama Taemin sebelum dengan Kyungsoo. Sebelum itu, Taemin menghianati Jongin dan pergi meninggalkan dia dengan lelaki lainnya. Dan waktu dia mengalami sakit hati yang begitu mendalam, Jongin bertemu Kyungsoo. Entah apa yang terjadi, dia mengalami cinta dalam waktu tiga detik saat ia menatap Kyungsoo di halte waktu ia dan Kyungsoo menunggu bus datang.

Saat itu, Jongin tak menanggapi perasaannya. Mungkin hanya perasaan sesaat pikirnya. Tapi tiap dia melamun, yang terbayang malah wajah manis Kyungsoo. Ia tak paham dengan hatinya, disisi lain Jongin tak merasakan sakit apapun ketika mengingat Taemin. Tapi ketika bayangan Kyungsoo muncul seketika ada sesuatu yang menggelitik hati dan pikirannya. Sejak saat itu Jongin memutuskan untuk bisa mendekati Kyungsoo.

Entah dia sangat beruntung hari itu, Jongin bertemu Kyungsoo kantin jurusan bisnis. Jongin niatnya ingin menemui temannya. Dewi _fortuna_ seolah memihak kepadanya. Tak butuh beberapa lama, Kyungsoo dekat dengan Jongin karena bantuan temannya tersebut. Dan tak butuh waktu lama dia menyatakn cinta kepada Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo menerimanya. Dia sangat mencintai gadis itu, gadis yang membuat perutnya tergelitik setiap waktu saat ia tak sengaja menyentuh kulit gadisnya. Walau begitu Jongin tetap menjadi pria sejati, dia tak pernah menyentuh Kyungsoo secara intim. Sebatas pelukan dan ciuman ringan yang hanya di lakukannya. Untuk ciuman bibir Jongin tak pernah ingin melakukannya dan Kyungsoo pun menyetujui karena mereka memang ingin menjaga itu semua sampai mereka bisa berciuman di altar pernikahannya kelak.

Tapi, setelah empat bulan pacaran Taemin tiba-tiba datang. Awalnya Jongin hanya biasa aja, karena Taemin juga tak terlalu peduli dengan Jongin. Enam bulan setelah Taemin kembali tiba-tiba Taemin meminta maaf dan mengajak Jongin untuk bergabung untuk mengajar kelas tari. Saat itulah di mulai, Taemin mendekati Jongin dengan seduktif mungkin. Jongin tak menampik dia mempunyai hasrat tinggi bila dekat dengan Taemin. Tapi dia bisa menahannya, benar dia bisa menahannya. Tapi tepat dimana Kyungsoo datang itu sebenarnya pertama kali Jongin benar-benar tergoda dengan Taemin. Dan akhirnya kejadian itu datang, kejadian yang membuat Jongin menyesal seumur hidupnya.

Jongin hanya meratapi dirinya di apartemen Kyungsoo. Tak lama kemudian, _handphone_ -nya berbunyi. Tertera nama Xiumin _noona_ , dia baru teringat kalau Kyungsoo sedih maka Xiumin lah yang akan ia datangi. Sambil mengangkat teleponnya, Jongin berlari meninggalkan apartemen Kyungsoo dan pergi ke rumah sepupu Kyungsoo tersebut.

Sesampainya di rumah Xiumin, Jongin hanya diam terpaku di depan pintu kamar yang di tempati Kyungsoo. Xiumin berada di kamarnya saat ini. Dia tak ingin ikut campur urusan sepupunya itu karena tak mau menghakimi mereka berdua dan akan menjadi penengah saja pikirnya.

Sambil menggedor pintu kamar Kyungsoo, jongin tak bisa menahan isak tangisnya. Dia meminta maaf dan benar-benar terpukul karena tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari dalam kamar Kyungsoo.

Selama beberapa hari Kyungsoo tak kembali ke apartemennya, dan Jongin juga sering sekali menemui Kyungsoo walau pada akhirnya dia tak akan di temui oleh Kyungsoo. Tepat setelah seminggu kejadian, Kyungsoo mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari seseorang. Di sana ia melihat pesan multimedia yang membuat dirinya muak dan kembali mengingat hal yang bikin dia terisak kembali.

"Kyungsoo...keluarlah temui Jongin sekali saja," – Xiumin mencoba membuat Kyungsoo untuk menemuinya. Dan tak tau mengapa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya dan menemui Jongin yang kebetulan datang lagi kerumah Xiumin.

"Plak..."- Kyungsoo menampar pipi Jongin.

" _Kyungsoo..._ "

.

.

.

Tbc

Ini ff apaan, hehehehe. Sekali lagi maaf kalau ceritanya gak ngawur, dan alurnya agak gmn gitu wkwkwkwkwkwk makasih yang udah review yahhh terlebih _**alyaooh22, orizuka, ripusi1288**_ serta 2 guest. Makasih banget...sebenarnya ini masih ngambang gimana lanjutnya, tapi aku usahain dan enggak males buat ngetik2 manjahhh. Hahahah...


End file.
